fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 467
Mother's Key is the 467th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As the battle for Hargeon commences, Kagura finds herself being overwhelmed by one of the Spriggan 12, Dimaria Yesta. Meanwhile, Cana and Lucy manage to rescue Brandish from Marin's clutches, which leads the prisoner to request a private conversation with Lucy. Her captors grudgingly agree, following which she tells Lucy about the painful past connecting her mother, Layla and Aquarius. When she proceeds to attempt to kill Lucy, the Celestial Spirit Mage is saved by the arrival of none other than Aquarius herself. Summary Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel clash against the forces of the Alvarez Empire which have taken control of Hargeon, with both sides standing even despite the latter's overwhelming advantage in numbers. This situation soon changes as Wall and Dimaria decide to join the fray, the former shooting a barrage of missiles at the Ishgar troops while the latter attacks Kagura. As the Warrior Queen's oppressive Magic Power stifles Kagura's very senses, the female Shield of Spriggan shreds her opponent's clothes and relishes the opportunity to toy with her. Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail's infirmary, Brandish regains consciousness after surviving the ordeal of being attacked by Marin, all thanks to Cana and Lucy's intervention, which also led to the man's capture. When Brandish wonders about her enemies' reasons for saving an enemy, she is told that she is still a useful source of information and, more importantly, unnecessary loss of life is something Fairy Tail would like to avoid. Seemingly satisfied by the response, Brandish states that she will reveal the reason for her grudge against Layla if she can hold a private dialogue with Lucy, along with having her bonds removed. Porlyusica and Cana hesitantly accept her first condition, but refuse to obey the second, the captive professing agreement. After their audience departs, Brandish discloses her mother's identity: Grammi; a former servant of Layla. She was one of the three servants to receive one of Layla's keys of the Zodiac, becoming the owner of Aquarius' key. Devoted to her former master, she treated the memento akin to a precious artifact; however, her trust was betrayed and Layla had the woman killed in order to regain control of her key. Shocked by the tale, Lucy is unable to resist as Brandish suddenly captures her in a stranglehold and begins to throttle her life out, her vengeful as well as regretful emotions visible as tears stream down her face. Lucy is rescued from her bleak predicament by none other than Aquarius, who emerges from the water spilled from a jar which has been knocked over during the silent struggle, the mermaid claiming that she has arrived due to the mention of her key. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * * ** * * |Wīkunesu}} * ** Spells used * * |Tenjin no Boreasu}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * *Swordsmanship * Weapons used * *Backsword Items used * * Arc Navigation